


It shouldn't be that hard to do yourself

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi short comic collection [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, Gardens & Gardening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Madara and Tobirama wont be stopped by such a simple task as gardening, shut up Izuna.[short comic]





	It shouldn't be that hard to do yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue is a bad colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033244) by [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi). 



  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A few years after the end of Bad Blue, I'd like to imagine Tobirama made his brother to make a house and then told Madara they could move in together now. I mean, there was already a garden (ahem ahem 8D) that no one used (shut up it has nothing to do with sentimental values) . Madara is grumpy that Tobirama went and did this on his own without consulting- and then he see where it is and chokes up, he doesn't find this utterly romantic, shut up!
> 
> Then Izuna is the little shit he always is, and thus, they embark on the adventure of gardening. (And one day I might even tell the tale x'D)


End file.
